


Your Heart (rests in my pocket)

by xxELF21xx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Red finds something interesting, and brings it home.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Your Heart (rests in my pocket)

**Author's Note:**

> no rivalry!! just pure fluff.

The tiny creature(?) wiggles around uncomfortably in his grasp, crying and sobbing as Red ran back home. ‘Let me go!’ It screams, struggling to chew his fingers off. Red found it in his chest pocket, even though he swore there was nothing there when he left to play that morning. 

‘Red, dear, who’s that screaming?’ Mom pops her head out of her room, gasping at the sight of him caked in mud. ‘Red! Let that poor thing go before they suffocate. Goodness!’ She draws back into her room, loudly shuffling through cabinets while Red set the creature down to the floor, peering at it with wide, confused eyes. 

The creature stares at him, pretty emeralds glaring intensely at him. ‘I hate you,’ it says, just as Mom comes out with a towel --  _ his  _ favourite towel. 

Mom gives him a look, full of worry and a touch of disappointment. ‘Hello,’ she smiles at the fairy(??), approaching slowly. Why did she do that? ‘You look awfully dirty, do you want to clean up?’ 

‘Hello!’ It chirps back, grinning blindingly at Mom. It wasn’t acting like that to  _ Red!  _ ‘My name is Green! I woke up in his pocket a few hours ago!’ At the mention of Red, “Green” scowls and kicks at the floor with the tiniest pair of shoes he’s ever seen. ‘It’s nice to meet you!’ 

Mom fawns over “Green” -- the maybe fairy, maybe creature -- and carefully cleans it up, wiping at chubby cheeks and humming contentedly. Red frowns, Mom hasn’t said anything to him yet.

He tries getting her attention, first by simply stepping closer, then by staring. ‘Red, darling,’ she sighs, ‘you need to be nicer to your pocket soulmate. If you don’t take care of them, your soulmate will disappear.’ 

Red’s five, but he’s heard many, many stories about “pocket soulmates”. He learnt it from the TV, Mom talked about it a lot, the other kids at the playground whisper about them too. He knows he should take care of his pocket soulmate, but it’s difficult to do that when he doesn’t know what a pocket soulmate is. 

‘I’m a boy!’ Green yells, voice loud enough to fill up the living room, ‘and I’m supposed to be five soon!’ Green is loud, and noisy, and not very nice to Red. Red doesn’t like Green a lot. 

But Red also thought Green was a cool bug and tried to fit him in a bottle to show Mom, so he can’t say any of those mean things to Green. Because it’s not fair, Mom says. 

‘Red,’ his voice is scratchy, and it’s painful to talk, ‘’m sorry.’ He doesn’t dare look at Green, afraid that he’d be called weird names. 

Having seemingly forgotten his anger, Green chirps back a hello and tries climbing his crossed legs. He’ll get dirty again! Quickly, Red lays a hesitant palm out as a platform, and Green absolutely  _ lights up;  _ running to the centre and demanding Red lift him up. 

‘I hope we get along!’ 

_ “Pocket Soulmates” are miniature versions of your soulmate, someone Fate has deemed to be your complementary half. It is uncertain if soulmates are romantic or platonic, but it is generally known that soulmates get along well. It is uncertain when or where “pocket soulmates” will appear -- reports range from a few minutes after childbirth to eighty years in age.  _

_ Failure to bond with one’s “pocket soulmates” will result in a frayed relationship between soulmates, as well as “pocket soulmates” disappearing or turning into immovable dolls.  _

_ “Pocket soulmates” are commonly thought to be a missing part of one’s soulmate’s heart.  _

Green likes to eat, specifically, sweets. 

It’s a problem for Red, who doesn’t enjoy them quite as much. ‘Do you still want more?’ He murmurs softly, fiddling with his hat. Green turns his head, the cream puff standing as tall as him, nodding.

Green does look very happy eating sweets. 

‘Do you want cookies?’ He asks, scanning the displays for a specific flavour. Green’s eyes shine bright, and he shouts loudly when Red orders a double chocolate chip soft cookie. 

Green doesn’t like it when it’s cold. Or when it gets too dark. 

At night, Green would shuffle uncertainly closer to Red’s bed. ‘I can’t sleep,’ he would say, groggily tucking himself close to Red’s cheek, hiding as much of himself in the pillow as possible. 

If Red doesn’t tuck the blanket higher, he’d get poked until he did. Green’s poking  _ hurts.  _

Green has his own bed, on the nightstand, but he never uses it. 

Green likes being carried around in his jacket or shirt pockets. 

Mom had to buy more shirts that had chest pockets, smiling enigmatically. He has more jackets now, too. Green refuses to sit in his pants pockets, and would insist on  _ specifically  _ chest pockets in summer. 

Red’s jackets and shirts have various candy wrappers strewn inside their pockets. 

Green thinks Red’s hat is dumb. 

Green doesn’t know what’s cool, anyway. 

‘I wanna go next door!’ Green whines, tugging at his hair and poking his cheek. It’s early, the sun barely peeking through the horizon, Pallet Town was still blinking away remnants of the night. ‘Red! You have to hurry!’ 

Grumbling, he cups Green with a palm, ignoring him. It was a Saturday, there was no way he’d be awake  _ this  _ early on a weekend. He hears Green huff, tug at his shirt, then settle back on the pillow. 

‘I’ll tell Mom you broke one of her jam mason jars.’ 

Suddenly alert, he sits upright, flinging Green to the other side of the bed. ‘No!’ He whispers, albeit a little fanatically, bleary eyes trying to make out where his pocket soulmate was thrown. Some rustling later, and Green pops out with an angelic smile on his demonic face. 

‘Get up! We have to go next door!’ 

Green insists he knocked on the door, sitting calmly in his chest pocket

Hesitantly, and much to Green’s disappointment, he rings the doorbell. Green was strangely quiet today. The sleepy fog around him had not yet cleared when the door opened, and he nods a good morning to who he assumes to be Professor Oak -- the elderly neighbour who ran the biggest animal sanctuary in Kanto. 

When Professor Oak’s voice doesn’t greet him, he quizically focuses onto- 

‘Green?’

Green spins Red in circles, chanting and singing to a TV tune. The two of them seem to be having fun, though Red was a lot more subdued. 

Green stares at him, specks of amber reflected clearly in deep green eyes. ‘Hi.’ 

He nods back meekly, ‘hello.’ His voice still isn’t the best, but he tries. ‘I’m Red.’ 

The most beautiful smile breaks out onto the other boy’s face, ‘I know!’ 

His soulmate, Green, likes spoiling his appetite with sweets. And also doesn’t like the dark, nor the cold. He also calls Red’s hat dumb, but fondly. 

Red likes Green. 

(Their pocket soulmates are boisterous, and he wonders if someday, they’ll be like that too.)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll do a pocket red version???


End file.
